


Я буду тебя защищать

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes didn't kill Starks, Comfort, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, de-aged natasha romanov
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Если король африканского государства просит вас найти и вернуть похищенный идол, культурное наследие его страны, ждите беды. Или, по крайней мере, неожиданностей.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Я буду тебя защищать

Щуплая девчушка лет двенадцати на вид держала в руке боевой нож уверенным обратным хватом близко к груди и глядела волчицей. Она не понимала, где оказалась и как. Комнатушка с облупившимися стенами больше всего походила на старый склад: металлические стеллажи, нагромождения ящиков и пыльный деревянный стол под крошечным высоким окошком. Под её ногами валялась какая-то уродливая статуэтка, а путь к единственной двери преграждали двое незнакомых ей мужчин.

Мужчины, в свою очередь, ошеломлённо взирали на девочку, застывшую в идеальной боевой стойке, и не могли поверить своим глазам: перед ними была маленькая версия Наташи Романофф, готовая биться не на жизнь, а на смерть, и колючий холод её взгляда заставил их сердца заледенеть от ужаса.

Баки смотрел на опасного зверёныша из своего мрачного прошлого.

Тони считал, что видит перед собой насмерть перепуганного ребёнка.

— Всё хорошо, успокойся. Мы ничего тебе не сделаем, — произнёс он, присев и выставив перед собой открытые ладони.

Это было ошибкой.

Реакция на чужестранную — пусть даже понятную — речь была молниеносной: с коротким вскриком Наташа бросилась вперёд на незнакомца, стремясь одним прыжком оказаться вплотную, и коротким ударом выбросила остриё клинка в столь удачно подставленную грудь…

* * *

Если король африканского государства просит вас найти и вернуть похищенный идол, культурное наследие его страны, ждите беды. Или, по крайней мере, неожиданностей.

— Охраняй, — велел Тони выпустившему его наружу «Марку» и похлопал того по нагрудной пластине, когда пустые глазницы загорелись. — Так, кэп, мы внутри базы.

— Мне сейчас показалось, или… Тони, ты что, снял костюм? Наташа, он снял костюм? — забеспокоился Капитан.

— Да, — угрюмо подтвердила та. — Старк, тебе напомнить, чем в прошлый раз кончились твои прогулки без костюма по вражеской базе?

— Тони, немедленно надень костюм, это приказ!

— Ой, ну вы зануды. Я просканировал площадь, тут ни души кроме нас с вами.

— А что случилось в прошлый раз? — спросил Баки, не видя большой беды, если поблизости действительно никого не было.

— Ванда случилась, — буркнула Наташа. Пусть Алая ведьма была теперь одной из них, кошмары тех видений посещали её до сих пор.

Баки её мрачного тона не понял: Ванду он знал только как союзницу.

— Нашла что вспомнить, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Тони, заглядывая в попадавшиеся ящики и коробки в поисках утерянной реликвии. — Кроме того, сейчас со мной два отважных телохранителя, не считая старины «Марка». Эй, Баки, не слушай этих параноиков. Давай лучше поскорее найдём эту безделушку, и можем ещё успеть в Атланту на музыкальный фестиваль.

— Если он похож на карнавал в Рио, то стоит поторопиться.

— Ну, размах не тот, но тебе понравится, — проходя мимо, Тони сорвал с губ Баки быстрый поцелуй, обменялся с ним улыбками, и они принялись за поиски, не обращая внимания на хмурящую брови Наташу.

— Тони, — снова послышался предупреждающий голос Капитана, от которого тот поморщился.

— Всё нормально, Стиви, я пригляжу за ним, и Наташа тоже. Разве что ты кому-то из нас не доверяешь, — отозвался Баки.

И поскольку в этом вопросе Стиву крыть было нечем, он лишь осуждающе вздохнул в микрофон.

— Ладно. Сообщите, если что-нибудь найдёте.

— Романофф, отомри, не то я тебя спутаю с чёртовой статуэткой, — фыркнул тем временем Тони, продолжая методично обшаривать комнату. Наташа встряхнулась и присоединилась к поискам.

Они обходили помещение за помещением (Тони предлагал разделиться, но в этот раз его не поддержал даже Баки), пока в очередной комнатке искомое не обнаружилось. Фигурка вибраниумного двуликого идола примерно в фут высотой выглядела зловеще: безумная ухмылка на рогатой роже, на которую падал тусклый свет из немытого окна, а пылинки вокруг выводили свой первобытный танец хаоса. Все трое замерли в проходе, чувствуя себя героями дурацкого ужастика.

Баки вдруг будто что-то дёрнуло изнутри. В ушах словно застучали там-тамы, зрение сузилось, окружающий мир потерял значение — всё стало неважно, кроме безгласного зова. Он двинулся вперёд, игнорируя — не слыша — оклики Тони и Наташи. Кто-то преградил ему путь, и он оттолкнул его в сторону. В последний момент, когда Баки протянул руку к манящей его фигуре, её перехватила Наташа…

Тогда-то всё и случилось: короткая ослепительная вспышка — и внезапно помолодевшая Наташа со взглядом загнанного животного.

Удар ножа пришёлся на стальную ладонь, которую Баки успел подставить. Он схватился за лезвие и вырвал оружие из тонких пальчиков, но Наташа тут же воспользовалась моментом и бросилась к двери. Он рванул следом.

Бывший Зимний Солдат помнил проект «Красная комната» и этих девчонок из Союза. Их, ещё совсем юных, юрких и гибких, учили не драться — убивать. Они не знали жалости, и в их маленьких стайках царили звериной жестокости законы: с утра они могли заплетать друг другу косички, перемигиваться на растяжке в бальном зале и хихикать в раздевалке, в обед же на спаринге, не моргнув глазом, ломали друг другу конечности, а если наставницам приходило в голову устроить очередной отбор, то и шеи. Чёрными Вдовами становились лучшие из лучших, так что насчёт Наташи Баки иллюзий не питал: если её не остановить, кто-нибудь обязательно пострадает.

Ирония ситуации была в том, что именно Наташа открыто осуждала отношения Тони с Баки. Она видела в бывшей марионетке Гидры угрозу, и несмотря на то, что Земо признался в уничтожении красной тетради, считала его нестабильным. Повторяла Тони, что тот ходит по краю, а Баки пеняла на то, что если он действительно так любит Тони, как говорит, то должен в первую очередь думать о его безопасности. Баки же, после всех тёмных и кровавых десятилетий, что ему пришлось пережить, наконец снова ощущал себя живым, ощущал себя собой, и рядом с Тони это чувствовалось ярче всего. Он был счастлив и не собирался отказываться от своего шанса из-за какого-то старого гипнотического внушения, все сведения о котором были давным-давно похоронены.

И вот та, что так пеклась о безопасности Тони, сама едва не пырнула его ножом. Баки собирался её поймать и обезвредить, будь она хоть трижды Мстителем. Его ни хлипкое телосложение, ни детское личико не вводили в заблуждение.

Выскочив в коридор, Баки гаркнул:

— Stoyat’!

Услышав родную речь, Наташа невольно затормозила, и Баки в два счёта её настиг. Схватил, заломил, почти выворачивая, руки, стремясь лишить её даже шанса сопротивляться.

— Баки! — окликнул его Тони в ужасе. — Что ты делаешь? Отпусти! Отпусти её! Это же Наташа…

— Я знаю, кто она, Тони, и она опасна.

— Отпусти!

Что-то властное в голосе Тони заставило Баки подчиниться, но выпустив Наташу из рук, он немедленно перегородил узкий коридор, давая понять, что мимо него она не проскочит.

— Эй, Тони, что там у вас? — вышел в эфир Стив.

Наташа от внезапного голоса прямо в ухе испуганно распахнула глаза, а затем резко выдернула и швырнула на пол гарнитуру.

— Ты ужасно невовремя, кэп, — напряжённо отозвался Тони, не сводя глаз с настороженно застывшей девочки. — Мы нашли эту куклу вуду, но кое-что произошло. Все живы, просто дай нам минут десять.

— Понял. Выдвигаемся к вам. До связи.

Тони порадовался про себя, что Стив правильно расценил его нежелание вести беседы, и сосредоточился на основной проблеме. Маленькая Наташа явно ощущала угрозу, исходящую от мрачного, как туча, Баки, и Тони её прекрасно понимал. Он ни за что бы не подумал, что тот способен причинить боль ребёнку, но размышлять об этом было не время и не место. Главным для него теперь было убедить перепуганную девочку не считать угрозой его самого. Наташа сканировала его взглядом, и Тони, учтя прошлый опыт, больше не пытался делать каких-либо движений навстречу. Он слышал, как Баки крикнул до этого что-то по-русски…

— Ты меня понимаешь? — медленно, тщательно проговаривая слова, спросил Тони.

Наташа кивнула — даже с вызовом, чтобы не считали, будто могут разговаривать друг с другом при ней, как при бессловесной скотине.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Тони с заметным облегчением. — Ты помнишь, кто ты? — Снова кивок. — Ты знаешь, где ты находишься? Ты в Америке. Соединённые штаты Америки. Ричмонд, штат Виргиния.

От того, что он сказал, у Наташи зашевелились волосы на голове. Ей воображения не хватало представить, как она могла здесь оказаться. Тони тем временем продолжал, осторожно выбирая слова:

— Ты далеко от дома, и если ты сейчас убежишь, окажешься одна в чужой стране. Если останешься, то мы тебе поможем. Тебе никто не причинит вреда, обещаю.

— Кто вы? — решилась задать вопрос Наташа.

В коротенькой реплике так явственно проступил акцент, что Тони, привыкший к её чистому произношению, даже моргнул от удивления.

— Я Тони. Это — Баки. Человек, которого ты слышала в наушнике, Стив. Мы зовём себя «Мстители». Команда, которая спасает мир от разных плохих вещей. И ты одна из нас. Сейчас ты, наверное, этого не помнишь, но ты нас знаешь.

Эта новость надолго заставила Наташу задуматься. Наконец она неуверенно кивнула, давая понять, что приняла такой ответ.

— Я должна пойти с вами?

— Так будет лучше всего. Мы тебе поможем. Мы тебя защитим. — Тони бросил красноречивый взгляд на Баки. — Никто не будет на тебя нападать, и удерживать силой тоже. Захочешь — сможешь уйти. Так что решишь?

Наташа опасливо глянула на застывшего изваянием Баки, глубоко вздохнула и шагнула навстречу Тони.

— Ладно. Я пойду с вами.

— Я рад, — улыбнулся Тони, и тут послышались шаги — решительный топот целой группы, а поскольку «Марк», стоящий у входа в злополучную комнату, сохранял неподвижность, было ясно, что это свои.

При виде надвигающейся толпы Наташа юркнула за спину Тони, заставив Баки нахмуриться больше прежнего.

— Что у вас произошло? — затребовал отчёта Стив, едва приблизившись. — И где Наташа, почему связь с ней оборвалась?

Пока маячившие за капитанской спиной Сэм и Ванда с любопытством озирались, Клинт вдруг выступил вперёд и уставился на не замеченную остальными девочку.

— Нат?

— Нат? — переспросил Стив, проследив за его взглядом, и не удержался от возгласа: — Тони, Бак, какого чёрта?!

Следом присвистнул Сэм и охнула Ванда.

— За языком следи, Роджерс, — ответил Тони со всей доступной ему иронией, — здесь дети. Собственно, это и есть наша проблема. Не знаю, как это могло случиться, но…

Он осёкся, когда Наташа на попытку Клинта приблизиться схватила его за руку. Жестом притормозив Бартона, Тони тихонько сжал её ладонь в своей.

— Полегче, вы мне ребёнка пугаете. Леголас, твоя сердечная подруга жива, здорова, но в данный момент не слишком настроена на общение.

— Старк…

Что хотел сказать Клинт, осталось для всех тайной, потому что в этот момент Баки рванулся вперёд с криком «Стив, стой!», однако сразу же остановился, когда тот показался с вакандским артефактом в руках. Привычный, взрослый, удивлённо взирающий на друга.

— В чём дело, Бак?

— Эта статуэтка, она какая-то проклятая. Из-за неё Наташа стала такой. И ещё этот дурацкий зов…

— Зов? — переспросили одновременно Тони со Стивом.

— А вы не слышите? Тони, тебя она больше не зовёт?

— Она меня вообще… не «звала». Она только на тебя подействовала.

— Но вы же тоже пытались добраться до неё первыми. И Наташа…

— Нет, ты единственный странно среагировал. Тебя будто заклинило. Я пытался тебя дозваться, а Нат решила, что у тебя сработали эти… коды, и ты хочешь отнести статуэтку Гидре — или ещё кому, поэтому перехватила первой.

Воцарилось потрясённое молчание. Маленькая Наташа испуганно жалась к Тони, неосознанно цепляясь за его руку, Стив пытался сложить в голове кусочки паззла, Баки — переварить услышанное, а остальные — оценить ситуацию по шкале глубины неприятностей. По всему выходило, что балл невысокий: их жизням и здоровью ничто не угрожало, с неба не валились пришельцы, из глубин ада не рвались демоны, и даже новых злодейских организаций ненароком ниоткуда не выплыло. Однако необъяснимая с точки зрения здравого смысла метаморфоза пугала почище любых чудовищ. Просто потому, что не поддавалась никакому прогнозированию.

— Так, — первым пришёл в себя Стив, — ещё кто-нибудь ощущает что-нибудь странное из-за этой статуэтки?

Все дружно покачали головами.

— Хорошо. Во избежание новых… инцидентов в руки её никто больше не берёт, Баки, тебя это касается особо. Сейчас по джетам и на базу. А там будем разбираться.

— Есть по джетам и разбираться, — Тони вяло-насмешливо отдал Капитану честь и подмигнул Наташе.

Команда двинулась по коридору к выходу, нет-нет да и оглядываясь на внезапно «помолодевшую» подругу, и Тони уже сделал было шаг, как позади него раздался металлический скрежет ожившего «Марка», следовавшего за хозяином. Наташа, поначалу не обратившая на броню никакого внимания, в ужасе закричала. Тони не задумываясь закрыл её собой от собственного костюма, затем опомнился, выдохнул и посмотрел Наташе в глаза:

— Тише. Всё нормально. Это всего лишь… робот. И он подчиняется мне. — Он подошёл к «Марку», протянул руку: — Дай лапу. Другую. Сидеть. Стоять. Охраняй, — вернул Тони броню в прежний режим и обернулся. — Вот видишь? Дрессированный робот. Совершенно безопасный. Ты в безопасности.

Наташа смотрела на Тони огромными восторженными глазами, и даже сумрачные взгляды Баки её в этот момент не трогали. Она нашла своего героя. И не отходила от него ни на шаг, так что в джете пилотское место досталось Баки. Тони с Наташей пристроились на боковых пассажирских, сложив «Марка» аккуратным чемоданчиком, и делили на двоих обнаруженный в каком-то кармашке пакетик сушёной черники.

— Почему «Марк» ничего не сделал, когда она на тебя напала? — задал Баки мучивший его вопрос, закончив взлёт и включив автопилот.

— Потому же, почему не схватил тебя, когда ты меня толкнул. Когда-то один из его старших «братьев» по ошибке напал на Пеппер. С тех пор я всегда вписываю в протоколы круг лиц, действия которых не могут расцениваться как нападение.

— Думаю, тебе стоит немного пересмотреть эти протоколы.

— А я думаю, что нет, — спокойно возразил Тони.

Разговор заглох.

На базе, впрочем, он тоже не очень клеился. После того как вся команда собралась в гостиной, а Тони заново познакомил со всеми Наташу (после складного «робота» Вижен уже не произвёл должного впечатления), они первым делом попробовали излечить подобное подобным, но повторное прикосновение к статуэтке ничего не дало, так что её спрятали в сейф и связались с Вакандой. Т’Чалла рассказанной истории удивился, но не слишком. Обещал посоветоваться со старейшинами и попросил повременить с передачей статуэтки из-за неприятностей на границе. В конце концов, давать контрабандистам шанс снова выкрасть только возвращённую реликвию было бы верхом глупости. Иных дельных предложений не прозвучало, а поскольку на все попытки членов команды приблизиться и поговорить Наташа лишь съёживалась и плотнее прижималась к Тони, они втроём с Баки удалились в мастерскую. Без особой надежды Тони провёл несколько простых сканирований. Результатов они предсказуемо не дали.

Остаток дня прошёл тихо: пока один работал, вторая вертелась рядом, а третий молча наблюдал из-под насупленных бровей. После ужина Тони повёл Наташу в комнату её взрослой версии, убедив Баки дождаться его в спальне.

В Наташе, для которой впечатлений за день оказалось слишком много, боролись усталость, любопытство и — страх, её извечный спутник, почти уже добрый друг. Увидев просторную, аккуратную комнату, в которой тут и там были заметны следы хозяйского пребывания: забытый на столе фантик, небрежно брошенный на спинку стула халат, открытая палетка с тенями на трюмо, не до конца задвинутая створка шкафа — она машинально отметила места, где удобно прятать оружие, пока Тони после недолгих колебаний перебирал висящую в шкафу одежду.

— Прости, стоило раньше подумать, что на твой нынешний размер здесь вряд ли что-то найдётся.

— Я буду здесь одна? — поинтересовалась Наташа, обводя взглядом непривычно большое пространство.

— Ну… — растерялся Тони. — Да. Это твоя личная комната.

— Никогда не спала одна. У нас спальни общие. А дома — с бабушкой…

Немыслимо было для Наташи признаться в том, что она чего-то боится. Страх всегда был её союзником, но союзником, которого необходимо было тщательно прятать, иначе его могли использовать против неё. Теперь страх рвался из неё обглоданными словами чужого языка, протекал через голос, как через прохудившийся кран, и спрятаться, зацепиться за привычные вещи не получалось, потому что она была в чужом доме в чужой стране, беспомощная. Ей некуда было податься, сбежать, и она невольно хваталась за чужого человека, который, тем не менее, закрыл её собой прежде, чем осознал саму опасность. Наташа могла не верить — и не верила — ни единому сказанному слову, но вот этой реакции, молниеносной, бессознательной, не верить не могла. И протянувшаяся ниточка доверия (недопустимого, этот урок она усвоила давно) стала соломинкой, за которую она теперь, утопая, хваталась.

Тони же видел, чувствовал, как понемногу спавшее за день напряжение вновь обвило голодным питоном хрупкую фигурку. Это проступало во взгляде, мечущемся и затравленном, в том, как Наташа потирала рукой руку, слышалось в искажённой акцентом речи — самой длинной тираде за весь день.

И впервые на его памяти она заговорила о своей семье.

Присев перед Наташей на корточки, Тони заглянул ей в глаза и спросил:

— Не хочешь оставаться одна?

Помедлив, она кивнула.

— Будешь спать со мной?

Он сперва подумал о Ванде, но Наташа слишком чуралась остальных Мстителей, так что вряд ли с кем-нибудь из них ей было бы комфортнее.

— А можно?

— Можно, — ответил Тони не раздумывая и с непонятным ему самому облегчением повёл Наташу к себе.

Баки совершенно не обрадовался «гостье» и едва сдержался, чтобы не начать ругаться сразу. Он терпеливо ждал вечера, чтобы побыть с Тони наедине — не в последнюю очередь затем, чтобы поговорить о мерах предосторожности, и совсем не рассчитывал, что главный источник опасности доберётся прямиком до их спальни. Когда Наташа ушла в душ, снабжённая футболкой Тони, доходящей ей до колен, он вдохнул поглубже, унимая бушующее внутри возмущение, и уже собрался начать Серьёзный Разговор, как вдруг услышал:

— Ты не мог бы сегодня переночевать у себя?

Вопрос дался Тони нелегко, но для Баки он стал ударом под дых.

— Я у себя, разве нет?

— Я имел в виду в своей личной комнате.

— Почему вдруг?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь ответ. Наташа сегодня переночует здесь. Но она тебя боится и в твоём присутствии не расслабится. Поэтому я прошу тебя поспать у себя, день-два, может, чуть больше.

— Тони, ты в своём уме? Я тебя с ней одного ни на ночь, ни на час не оставлю. Она опасна, ты разве не понимаешь?

— Она ребёнок! — Тони смотрел на человека, с которым делил кров, еду и постель, и совсем его не узнавал. — Она напуганный ребёнок, вдруг оказавшийся в незнакомом месте среди незнакомых людей. А ты ей руки завернул, как какому-нибудь гидровцу. Напал на ребёнка! О чём ты думал вообще?

— Ребёнка? Промедли я хоть на секунду и этот _ребёнок_ тебе бы нож в сердце всадил!

— Она была напугана до смерти! И — да, спасибо. Ты спас мне жизнь. Но сейчас-то ты чего боишься?

— Того, что ты греешь на груди змею. Которая в любой момент может укусить. Не потому, что злая, а потому, что в неё это заложили. Ты ходишь по краю.

Тони с минуту смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, а затем медленно проговорил:

— Знаешь, знакомо звучит. Сказать, от кого я слышал очень похожие слова? И тебе я отвечу то же, что ответил в своё время ей: я от неё не отступлюсь. Не брошу. Если я ей нужен, я буду рядом.

— Ты воспринимаешь её как ребёнка, — сделал ещё одну попытку Баки. — Но ты не представляешь, что она такое. Я был когда-то в Союзе, видел, как растили таких, как она. Это не ребёнок, это малолетняя жестокая убийца. Ты не видел, что с этими девчонками творили.

— Теперь вижу, — глухо обронил Тони. Лицо его перекосило судорогой, а руки сжались в кулаки. — Никогда даже в голову не приходило. Знаешь, я до этого дня думал, что у меня детство было не сахар. А теперь… Как вообще можно додуматься творить такое с детьми? Как Нат после всего этого не свихнулась? Как сумела стать… такой, какой стала?

Тони душило бессилие, и сердце обливалось кровью от невозможности изменить прошлое. И в то же время у него был шанс что-то исправить хотя бы для Наташи нынешней, и он твёрдо решил посвятить этому своё время. Раз всё её детство прошло в нескончаемой борьбе за выживание, он готов был дать ей то, чего у неё никогда не было — безопасность.

Баки в целом понимал его чувства, хотя и не мог взглянуть на Наташу его глазами. Он притянул Тони к себе, погладил, разминая, плечи. Поцеловал.

— Не хочу тебя оставлять. С ней. Одного.

— Всё будет хорошо. Это же Наташа, — произнёс Тони и понял внезапно, что для него это действительно аргумент.

Что вопреки всему, вопреки тому, как Наташа поступила тогда с ним в Германии, он ей верит.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже, Баки. Я тоже тебя люблю.

Они говорили, а Наташа, стоя под горячими тугими струями воды, изо всех сил старалась не прислушиваться.

* * *

Поначалу Тони считал Баки Барнса чем-то вроде Стива Роджерса, только более косматой и угрюмой версии. После реабилитации и восстановления в гражданских правах тот долго привыкал, что можно жить без оглядки на новостные сводки и возможных охотников за головами. Память восстанавливалась, но медленно, осколочно. А Стив хоть и делал всё, чтобы облегчить ему жизнь, но как лидер супергеройской организации не мог разорваться, чтобы стать лучшему другу сиделкой. Баки мало взаимодействовал с людьми в его отсутствие, и особенно со Старком, с которым сам Стив вечно не ладил.

Но по мере того как приживался на базе, Баки стал замечать разные мелочи. Например, что постоянные склоки Стива и Старка зачастую просто способ для обоих спустить пар или следствие темпераментности обоих. То есть они, конечно, ругались, но редко всерьёз.

— Роджерс, ты ещё предложи окоп у них под окнами вырыть. Сапёрной лопаткой. Можем и парад устроить, чтоб точно заметили.

— Ну а дроны — это, конечно, выход! Если вырыть окоп незамеченными у нас ещё есть шанс — военная база, окон мало, — то чтобы засечь летающую штуковину, им даже в окно выглядывать не надо.

— Ну и отвлеките дронами. А пока парни будут развлекаться стрельбой по движущимся мишеням, выроете хоть окоп, хоть подкоп, хоть Большой каньон.

В тот раз Тони посмотрел на Баки так удивлённо, будто заговорил диван. Впоследствии Баки не раз вставлял свои реплики посреди разгоравшихся споров, мигом разряжая обстановку. Когда Тони осознал, что на деле с Роджерсом у Барнса не так много общего, то стал ему отвечать, и порой вместо несостоявшегося спора с Капитаном разговор перетекал в их собственную шутливую пикировку.

Тони ценил остроумие Баки. Баки наслаждался тем, что Тони с ним не церемонился, как некоторые, опасаясь травмировать его нежную психику («В моих нервах психики не осталось», — шутил он), и потому с языкастым Старком чувствовал себя более живым.

Впрочем, Баки знал, что не ровня ему, и когда начал ловить себя на том, что мечтательно пялится Мистеру Я-то-и-это вслед, постарался затолкать подальше все неуместные фантазии. Тони интерес к своей персоне всё же заметил и однажды просто позвал Баки на свидание. Огорошенный Баки, который и мечтать не смел, что ему здесь что-то может обломиться, конкретно завис и едва не упустил свой шанс: Тони, решив, что ошибся, а парни из сороковых за такие предложения и в зубы дать могут, уже лихорадочно придумывал, как свести всё к шутке, но тут Баки отмер и выпалил: «Согласен!» Потом подумал, что прозвучало как-то странно, и добавил: «На свидание, в смысле, согласен. Правда, я отстал от жизни лет так на семьдесят и не в курсе, что нынче считается хорошим свиданием». Тони заверил его, что, согласно последним трендам, хорошее свидание — это когда обоим просто хорошо. Поэтому они хорошо поели бургеров, затем хорошо сходили в кино, хорошо погуляли в парке, хорошо погоняли на треке. В конце концов оба пришли к мысли, что вместе им хорошо где угодно, в том числе и в постели.

Вот тогда и состоялся первый разговор Наташи с Баки о безопасности Тони, короткий и неприятный. И хотя третьей на их свидания Наташа напрашивалась и прежде, её истинные мотивы стали понятны только после стычки: она не верила в то, что Баки стабилен, и всеми силами ограничивала их пребывание наедине.

— Пойми, слети ты с катушек, и у Стива, Вижена, Ванды есть шанс тебя остановить. Клинт, Сэм, я — тренированные бойцы, продержаться до подмоги или сбежать сумеем. Но у Тони, как бы он ни храбрился, шансов против тебя никаких.

Доля правды в её словах, разумеется, была, но Баки к тому моменту так привык ощущать себя _нормальным_ , что думать о себе как о бомбе замедленного действия не желал совершенно. Наташа к этому и не стремилась, но память о прошлых стычках с Зимним Солдатом и шрам в зоне бикини не позволяли игнорировать потенциальную опасность, тем более, что подвергался ей Тони. Какими бы сложными ни были их отношения, Тони ей был небезразличен.

И вот Баки с Наташей поменялись ролями.

* * *

Верный своему решению, Тони целиком посвятил себя заботе о Наташе. Это было нетрудно, ведь она не отходила от него ни на шаг, в присутствии других цепляясь за руку, как за спасательный круг, всё больше молчала и глядела волчонком. Только к неотступно следовавшему за ними Баки немного привыкла, хотя приближаться не рисковала.

На следующий день после преображения Тони едва уговорил Наташу пройтись по магазинам и при содействии Ванды купить всю необходимую одежду. Пижаму по его настоянию тоже купили, но Наташа «нечаянно» залила её соком, после чего быстро переоделась в выданную ранее футболку. Акт саботажа Тони оценил и больше на пижаме не настаивал.

Он вообще ни на чём не настаивал, только предлагал и давал выбор. Они часами смотрели мультфильмы, собирали в мастерской радиоуправляемые машинки, которые потом азартно гоняли. Наташа была в полном восторге от Дубины и про себя звала Тони «Повелителем Роботов».

По вечерам Тони читал ей «Удивительного волшебника из страны Оз». Наташа по секрету рассказала, что представляет себе Железного Дровосека с лицом Баки: если бы волшебник подарил ему сердце, он бы непременно улыбнулся.

— А кем бы я был в этой истории? — поинтересовался Тони.

— Страшилой, конечно, — последовал незамедлительный ответ. — Тебе волшебник точно подарил много-много мозгов, больше, чем всем остальным.

— А ты сама?

— Я? — Наташа покрутила собранные в хвост волосы и деланно небрежным тоном ответила: — Наверное, Львом. Они ведь тоже немного рыжие?

Причина, конечно, была не в этом, но Наташа не собиралась признаваться, а Тони — выводить её на чистую воду.

— Дороти и Тото? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Стив и Сэм! — довольная собой, определила Наташа.

— Почему?

— Ну, Сэм, он… _тёмный_ , — как страшную тайну, поведала она (всё-таки для этой Наташи темнокожие люди выглядели диковинкой). — А Стив всегда как будто не из этой страны и хочет домой.

Тони, поражённый, молчал добрую минуту, затем поцеловал её в макушку и вернулся к обсуждению героев как ни в чём не бывало. На роль волшебника-фокусника они назначили Клинта и долго решали, доброй или злой Ведьмой сделать в этой истории Ванду. В конце концов определили её как Ведьму Запада, потому что Вижен очень подходил на роль Короля Летучих Обезьян.

С каждым днём Наташа всё больше смелела. К третьему дню перестала шарахаться от прочих членов команды, но чем она становилась общительнее, тем настойчивее и сознательнее в остальное время оккупировала внимание Тони. Сидела у него на коленях, беззастенчиво каталась на закорках и плечах (что особенно нервировало Баки, который не был уверен, в каком возрасте Наташа освоила свой коронный захват, и видеть шею Тони в непосредственной близости от её бёдер было неприятно).

О том, чтобы переселиться в собственную спальню, Наташа даже и не думала. Баки терпеливо молчал. Тони этим пользовался.

* * *

Когда на общее собрание Тони пришёл со своим неизменным эскортом, Стив попытался возмутиться, но Наташа всё ещё была частью команды, пусть и временно (как они все надеялись) недееспособной. Баки в ответ на вопросительный взгляд друга лишь плечами пожал: Тони девчонку безбожно баловал и ни в чём не отказывал.

Работа предстояла непростая, и ещё сложнее она должна была стать из-за отсутствия Чёрной Вдовы и Железного Человека. Баки тоже попытался «откосить», упрямо не желая оставлять Тони и Наташу одних, но такое ослабление команды было уже недопустимо, и скрепя сердце Баки с этим согласился.

— Я могу сражаться. Я тоже могу пойти, — заявила Наташа решительно.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, как к его горлу вдруг оказался приставлен нож. Который, впрочем, тут же исчез где-то в складках Наташиной одежды, но повисшая мёртвая тишина так просто исчезать не собиралась.

— Это что, был нож? — первым опомнился Тони. — У тебя при себе оружие?

Наташа позаимствовала кое-что из обширных запасов себя-взрослой и не видела в этом ничего зазорного.

— Да.

— Выкладывай.

Не подчиниться этому тону было невозможно, и вскоре на столе оказался миниатюрный арсенал холодного режущего и метательного оружия. Побледневший Баки выразительно глянул на Тони, но тот не смотрел ни на кого, кроме своей воинственной подопечной.

— Это неприемлемо, Наталья. Носить дома оружие — неприемлемо.

Если у кого-то ещё были иллюзии по поводу мягкотелости Тони в отношениях с детьми, даже самыми любимыми, они тут же пропали. Границы, которые Тони очерчивал, были довольно широкими, но они существовали и были непреложными.

Наташа под его суровым взглядом опустила голову и вся будто сжалась.

— Нам пора, — скомандовал тем временем Стив. — Тони?

— Всё будет хорошо, идите, — отмахнулся он.

Мстители, чувствуя неловкость, выходили один за другим, не оборачиваясь и стараясь не смотреть на развернувшуюся драму. Кроме Баки, который чуть ли не спиной выходил из зала, стремясь оставаться рядом как можно дольше.

Когда все ушли, Тони вздохнул и мягко потянул понурившуюся девочку к себе на колени.

— Зачем тебе понадобилось оружие, малыш? Ты от кого-то здесь чувствуешь угрозу?

Наташа пожала плечами, не рискуя заглядывать ему в глаза. Тони погладил её по волосам, поцеловал в висок сухими губами.

— Ты дома. Ты в безопасности. Здесь тебя защитят. Я буду тебя защищать. Тебе нечего бояться.

Наташа могла бы сказать, что защитить себя сумеет и сама, но не стала. Вместо этого она выпрямилась, повернулась и посмотрела Тони прямо в глаза — таким недетским взглядом, что холодок прошёл по спине:

— Почему ты обо мне заботишься?

— Я люблю тебя, — не раздумывая ответил он.

— Я твоя женщина?

Копируя некоторых старших учениц и героинь нескольких фильмов, Наташа чуть прогнулась в пояснице, подаваясь ближе, положила маленькую ладошку Тони на грудь и глянула, как ей казалось, соблазнительным взглядом из-под ресниц.

Тони смотрел на это с плохо скрываемым ужасом.

— Нет! Нет, Наташа, не поэтому. Мы… ну, друзья, наверное. Давно друг друга знаем. Ты спасала мне жизнь, не раз прикрывала спину, выручала. Поддерживала. Я забочусь о тебе, потому что ты мне дорога. Потому что ты очень хорошая девочка.

«Которая всё время это доказывает», — укололо мыслью.

Ему почти невыносимо было видеть, как Наташа вздрогнула от его слов, как неверяще смотрела. «Я хорошая? Ты правда считаешь меня хорошей?» — кричали её распахнутые глаза.

Наташа едва верила тому, что слышала, но Тони говорил так искренне — и верить хотелось. Хотелось быть хорошей. Хотелось становиться ещё лучше. Всхлипнув, она прижалась к нему и только кивнула в ответ на его «И больше никакого оружия дома, договорились?».

* * *

С каждым днём Наташа всё больше походила на обычного и жизнерадостного ребёнка. Она постепенно сблизилась с Клинтом, который хоть и не признавался, но всё же ревновал к Тони, затем с Вандой и Стивом. А с Пеппер, которая заехала на базу по делу, и вовсе поладила с ходу, так, что в первый же час «знакомства» позволила уложить себе волосы. Пеппер её даже накрасила, попутно разъясняя некоторые тонкости макияжа.

— Ты так быстро подружилась с Пеп, — заметил Тони вечером, когда они укладывались спать. — Совсем от неё не пряталась.

— Она гражданская, — легкомысленно пожала плечами Наташа. — Неопасна.

Тони хохотал добрых пять минут, прежде чем ответить:

— Может, навыками рукопашного боя Пеппер и не владеет, но поверь, её все боятся. Даже Стив, а Стив, как ты знаешь, ничего не боится.

В конце концов Наташа адаптировалась настолько, что Тони начал вытаскивать её в свет: в кино, в кафе, в боулинг. В Диснейлэнд и аквапарк. На уличный концерт и в театр. Они наслаждались жизнью. Баки ходил за ними тенью.

И все настолько привыкли к их маленькой Наташе, что сообщение из Ваканды с утверждёнными датами и временем прилёта будто заставило очнуться ото сна.

* * *

Баки за месяц успел позабыть о том, как странно на него действовала вакандская статуэтка. Он и не думал о ней, пока не увидел на столике в гостиной в день отлёта. Тони с Наташей смотрели очередной фильм про пса Бетховена и едва отвлеклись, чтобы приветственно ему помахать, но Баки не обратил на это внимания: он гипнотизировал взглядом двуликий идол, чувствуя нарастающий шум в ушах. Мир снова будто выцветал и скукоживался до одной тоненькой линии — линии от него до зовущего к себе идола. Баки сделал шаг, затем ещё, протянул руку и…

…Баки пропал, а его глазами смотрел на мир Зимний Солдат, и единственное, что этот Солдат мог видеть вокруг себя, — это война и угроза.

Тони тоже не вспоминал о том, какое влияние оказала статуэтка на Баки, пока не увидел его застывшие, будто остекленевшие глаза.

— Баки… Ты слышишь меня, Баки? Что с тобой? — двинулся он вперёд, выставив перед собой раскрытые ладони в знак мирных намерений.

Но для Зимнего Солдата не существовало мирных намерений, для него всё было угрозой. А на неё мог быть только один ответ.

От удара в челюсть Тони отлетел к стене, от удара в живот согнулся пополам, задыхаясь. От третьего удара наверняка треснула пара костей. От четвёртого…

Но четвёртого Тони не почувствовал, а когда поднял голову, то увидел Баки, окружённого маленьким рыжим смерчем. Наташа была слишком худенькой для такого здоровенного мужика, но своим весом распоряжалась с умом, весь его вкладывая в редкие, но точные удары, а в остальное время пользовалась гибкостью, ловкостью и отточенными рефлексами, чтобы уходить от ударов металлического кулака и отвлекать на себя всё внимание.

— Стив, — активировал Тони на часах экстренный сбор, — кто-нибудь, в гостиную.

* * *

Тони криво усмехался собственному отражению разбитыми губами: обещал ребёнку защиту, а в итоге не сумел защитить даже сам себя.

Баки сидел на постели, спрятав лицо в ладонях: всё, о чём так много раз предупреждала его Наташа, сбылось. И если бы не она — её двенадцатилетняя версия, — Тони мог бы быть мёртв.

Наташа шипела и ойкала, пока Ванда обрабатывала её ссадины, и радовалась, что сумела пригодиться. Защитить то, что ей дорого.

Стив разговаривал с королём Т’Чаллой, заверяющим, что по крайней мере с одной из проблем они точно справятся.

* * *

— А ведь Наташа говорила мне об этом. Нет, Тони, просто нет. Тебе прекрасно живётся без меня, а я тебя такой опасности больше не подвергну.

— Ну что ты несёшь?

Устав спорить, Тони толкнул Баки на кровать и забрался сверху, жадно целуя.

Баки молча клялся себе, что это их последний — прощальный — раз.

* * *

Идол перевозили в сейфе — от греха подальше. Доставившая столько хлопот реликвия вот-вот должна была исчезнуть прочь, но от правды, которую она раскрыла, так просто было не избавиться.

Старейшины сказали: сей идол зовётся Испытание Королей. И если в сердце прячется бездна, идол погружает человека на самое её дно, пока тот не найдёт дороги обратно.

Старейшины сказали: девочка с сердцем воина свой путь почти завершила и скоро вернётся в норму. Ей выпало тяжёлое испытание, но она сильная.

Старейшины сказали: бездна в сердце Белого Волка не его, искусственная. Рукотворная. И руками же с ней можно покончить. А принцесса Шури обещала помочь.

В Ваканде они провели неделю. Баки проходил обследования и тесты, чтобы убрать все искусственные надстройки из его мозгов; Тони включился в эту работу, а также исследовал вакандские научные достижения и особенности вибраниумной техники, прикидывая, как можно обойти ограничение редким материалом; Стив общался с королём и проводил время на природе за ловлей рыбы или гоняя мяч с местной шпаной; Наташу, к вящему её восторгу, по особому распоряжению Окойе временно допустили к занятиям подрастающего поколения Дора Милаж.

Накануне отбытия Баки прошёл своё Испытание Короля. Теперь идол для него был не более чем простой статуэткой.

В Нью-Йорк возвращались отдохнувшими и умиротворёнными, как после каникул. Наташа по-прежнему отказывалась спать без Тони, но вполне могла обходиться без него половину светового дня, оставив за собой утреннюю возню в мастерской и вечерние просмотры мультфильмов. Баки это вполне устраивало.

* * *

Титры «Холодного сердца» уже завершились, но пригревшаяся Наташа не торопилась покидать уютное местечко под боком у Тони.

— А почему Анна оттаяла? — спросила она, глядя в застывший чёрный экран. — Потому что она пожертвовала собой ради Эльзы? Истинная любовь — это умереть за другого человека?

Тони на миг похолодел и прижал Наташу к себе крепче.

— Нет. Анну спасло не само жертвование жизнью, а то, что она впервые поставила свою любовь к сестре выше собственных интересов, собственных желаний. Она хотела спасти Эльзу, а не умереть за неё. Просто так сложилась ситуация, что эти две вещи почти совпали. Но по-настоящему ради тех, кого любишь, нужно жить. Жить и делать их счастливее.

Наташа помолчала, потом повернулась к Тони лицом и посмотрела в глаза.

— Когда я снова стану большая и забуду всё, расскажешь той Наташе, что такое истинная любовь? Чтобы она научилась.

Она спрашивала это так просто, так бесхитростно, а у Тони щипало в носу и ком в горле никак не хотел проходить.

— Она это знает. _Ты_ это знаешь, Наташа. Ты всегда ставишь интересы близких выше своих собственных. Ты умеешь любить, всегда умела. Ты не Анна в этой истории, хоть и рыжая.

«Ты Эльза, которая живёт в вечном страхе и никогда не чувствует себя в безопасности».

— Когда я снова стану большая, ты больше не будешь меня обнимать и смотреть со мной мультики?

— Я обязательно буду тебя обнимать и смотреть мультики, если ты захочешь.

* * *

Большой Наташа стала той же ночью, и старая футболка теперь не доставала ей до колен. Она завозилась и тихо пробормотала под нос:

— Мне, наверное, стоит уйти…

— Ночь на дворе, малыш. Спи.

— Тони, я…

— Я понял. Спи.

* * *

После завтрака Баки первым делом поймал Наташу в коридоре и крепко обнял.

— Я хотел попросить прощения и сказать спасибо. Всё это время… ты была права. Ты защищала Тони, а я его едва не убил.

— То же можно сказать и про меня, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Квиты?

— Квиты. И, Нат… С возвращением.

* * *

Вечером того же дня Тони и Наташа как-то оказались в гостиной. Посмотрели друг на друга растерянно. Несмело улыбнулись.

— «Моану»? — спросил Тони, кивнув на телевизор.

— «Моану», — подтвердила Наташа.

Она была дома. В безопасности.


End file.
